


Manifest Destiny

by symphonyofthemint



Category: Manifest Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Gay, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Vampires, Yaoi, hopeless love, i dont care if it doesnt really belong on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonyofthemint/pseuds/symphonyofthemint
Summary: ~WIP~ Always assume updates will be few and far between; I'm a master procrastinatorA British vampire falls hopelessly in love with an angel who cannot return the feelings but still tries his best to. Also on Wattpad. Tumblr: @manifest-destiny-official
Relationships: Lemont/Lee





	Manifest Destiny

So if you're here, you either somehow stumbled upon this thing on Wattpad or Ao3 and came here, or maybe you even found the Tumblr first. However you found it, it's still really cool. Hopefully there not being anything here yet won't drive you away forever, because this train will get a-rollin' eventually. At least try and rememeber to come back soon, ok? Also if you're curious and want to ask any questions, you can always ask them here, on my Wattpad, or on the Tumblr.

-Minty

P.S. This will be removed after I get an actual chapter out.


End file.
